Primera Noche El comienzo de una amistad
by Miharu985
Summary: Un Mundo Diferente de vampare kninght. (Los personajes representan un yo real) La noches es nuestro aliado la oscuridad tapan nuestro verdad; Tiene fantasía, sangre, lagrimas, besos y hentai.


Hola amigos espero que te guste la historia es un Cambio De Un Mundo Diferente de vampare kninght. (Los personajes representan un yo real) La noches es nuestro aliado la oscuridad tapan nuestro verdad; Tiene fantasía, sangre, lagrimas, besos y hentai.

Primera Noche; El comienzo de una amistad

Kaname debes dejar a yuuki a ser esto sola-La joven mujer de cabello negro ojos rojos con una mirada calofriaste y un amor Asia los humanos usa un kimono hermoso morado parada en la puerta del cuarto de Kaname-.

No permitiré que le pase nada malo Hirume-sama aunque seas de uno de los que quedamos en las sangre pura no dejare sola-Kaname un joven hombre atractivo de ojos castaño y cabello negro-.

Kaname no agás esto te arrepentirás, Kaname no-se sorprende a verlo salir de su cuarto ella angustiada también sale y corre Asia Zero-.

Hirume-sama que ase aqui no debes salir de tu cuarto estas en riesgo-Zero mira a la joven princesa vampiro sin poder más Zero la abrasa y la besa tiernamente la joven princesa responde el beso se detiene abrasa a Zero para que Zero la muerda y beba su sangre-.

Zero protege a yuuki y detiene a Kaname- se sonroja mucho sintiendo que Zero bebe más de su sangre si detenerse aparece su gemelo ichiru-.

Zero para mataras a mi princesa-ichiru la abrasa y la protege con s vida siendo aún un humano por ahora -.

Un mes antes

Ayúdame Zero –la joven Yuki llora siendo secuestrada por rido capturada y atada a cadenas en el sótano de la academia de señorita donde fue in ternada por tanto años la princesa sangre pura hirume kuran

Señorita kuran su padre vino por ti – la monja sonríe mirándome rido aparece sonriendo usando un raje elegante y sexy-

Hirume kuran hija he venido por ti te llevare a la casa por un tiempo hasta que esté lista la boda vivirás con el hombre que amaras –sonríe seximente mirando a su hija-

Ah sí padre pero no quiero que ese señor este cerca de mí él me quiso asesinarme una vez –se asusta la joven princesa hirume mientras que Yuki está atada prisionera pasan 6 meses después-

Mi princesa él es ichiru el será tu fiel amigo y protector-Un señor rubio uno de los de los vampiros más poderosos que hay-.

Su majestad yo quiero agradecerle que me hayas aceptado-El joven ichiru sonríe arrodillado enfrente de la princesa-.

Joven ichiru levántate por favor- Sonríe sonrojada mirándolo el joven ichiru, se sienta alado de ella en la cama-.

Mi majestad yo quiero saber si me vas morderme y convertirme en vampiro quiero que alguien me quiera y me mire-La joven princesa sonríe acareando su cuello del joven ichiru-.

Si pero cuando esté en peligro te morderé para así me protejas mas-Ichiru sonríe estando feliz-.

Si mi majestad lo are no la fraudare-sonríe estando muy feliz de saberlo-.

No me digas su majestad dime hirume si-Sonríe sonrojada tomados de la mano-.

Su majestad ya es la hora de irnos el joven señor Kaname la espera para la Boda de ustedes dos-El señor rubio sonríe al saber que ya estaré en peligro ya que todo está en sus planes-.

Si señor pero no debes sonriera si ya que sé que usted más que todos han querido que quieran matarme-el joven ichiru pone su mano en mi cintura y agarra mi mano yendo juntos al carro estando protegida por ichiru-.

Mi princesa nada te va a pasarte cuando yo este contigo-Ichiru sonríe sentado a mi lado adentro de un carro yendo a la boda a llegar hirume va al cuarto a ponerse el vestido de novia a terminar Kaname entra ablasandola-

Mi princesa está lista para ser mi esposa-Kaname sonríe mirando a la joven princesa que esta sonrojada y nerviosa en los brazos -.

Si Kaname estoy lista para ser tu esposa- la princesa nerviosa usando el vestido de novia blanco camina por el altar con su futuro esposo Kaname-.

-Llegan al altar la princesa y Kaname se casan, la princesa y ichiru comienza a hablar mientras que Kaname y Zero comienza a hablar en privado en el cuarto de Kaname-.

Kaname yuuki está en la mansión donde están los vampiros y tu tío- Zero mira a Kaname muy enojado con él por la boda y por qué yuuki esta hay.

La boda con la princesa es una de mi estrategia para que yuuki regrese aquí- Kaname mira a Zero con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando confianza la princesa escucha la práctica de los dos-.

El solamente se cazó conmigo por salvarla y yo le ayudare estaremos juntos aun no estemos enamorados aun así le ayudare-se va Asia su cuarto y se cambió de ropa va Asia tu cuarto de Kaname-.

Kaname sé que está sucediendo esto te ayudare pero no quiero que te pase nada-se sonroja mucho mirándolo Kaname a los ojos-

No princesa no iras conmigo tienes que quedarte aquí no quiero que te pase nada-Kaname besa tiernamente de princesa llevándola a la cama Kaname desnuda despacio besándola a la princesa que se deja llevar por la pensión de Kaname-.

Kaname no lo agás por favor no agás que me ilusiones con algo hermoso-La princesa se sonroja mucho siendo de cuerpo completo para Kaname-.

Princesa tu eres ahora mi esposa y siempre lo serás y tu tendrás mi alma y corazón y el amor-Kaname besa la princesa siendo el amor Kaname embaraza a la joven princesa toda una noche, Kaname deja sola en la cama a la princesa desnuda la sabanas tapa su desnudes-.

Zero tu tendrás que ir por Yuki esta vez no podre tengo una esposa que tengo que amarla y cuidarla –Kaname mira a Zero que esta serio mientras que Kaname juega ajedrez con ichiru el hermano .

Kaname no debes decir eso tú fuiste que todo esto sucediera y le dijiste a la princesa que tú no la amas y estas con ella para salvarte a ti y Yuki de su destino de ser asesinadas por tu tío –Kaname mira otro lado Zero se sorprende y ichiru también mira otro lado se levanta y se va del cuarto de Kaname.

No lo sabe y nunca lo debe saber Zero si eso pasa la princesa se ira y estará en peligro –Kaname mira a los gemelos mientras que la princesa llora tiernamente a escuchar la conversación estando atrás de la puerta de Kaname.

Kaname es tarde ichiru abre la puerta la princesa la escucho todo –Ichiru abre la puerta sorprendido a ver la joven princesa llorando parada se va corriendo yendo al jardín sola llorando.

Princesa –Kaname sorprendido ver su esposa hirume llorando tiernamente.

Pasan una semana la princesa despierta de su largo sueño estando embarazada de Kaname pero Kaname y Zero están en la biblioteca donde esta Yuki y los demás a buscar una carta que le dejaron a la princesa hirume antes que naciera pero la princesa despierta de su sueños se escapa de la mansión de Kaname lleno a su casa a su mansión en donde nació y jugaba con su padre

(Carta dirigida a kuran Kaname)

Por Años yo he desecho una vida y esta vida se llama Hirume una niña hermosa tierna al nacer siendo tu tío aun así tienes que cuidar mi pedazo de mi vida mi alma mi hija antes de ser una persona malvada asesino quiero que ella este a salvo y tenga su familia yo te la encargo Kuran Kaname

Mientras que Kaname lee la carta la princesa llamada originalmente Hirume kuran ya que esta ahora embaraza ese bebe que ella lleva es un bebe que une a Kaname y Hirume

Kuran Kaname no te perdonare –Hirume mira enfrente usando un vestido rojo corto tapada con una capa negra elegante yendo a un pasadizo secreto de su casa antigua.

Hola y Bienvenida Amada hija Kuran Hirume –Sonríe mirando a su hija que tiene sus hermosos ojos de color café Hirume cierra sus ojos y los abre teniendo un ojos rojo y otro azul.

Kuran Rido Padre vine a que tú me cuides y estar contigo Padre –Hirume camino Asia rido que se levanta de su trono de su sótano Hirume abraza a su padre.

Kaname regresa a su mansión camina Asia su cuarto mira que la princesa no está en digun lado de la mansión el preocupado y a la vez enfadado sale de la mansión solo a buscar a su esposa Hirume

Rido Kuran En donde esta Hirume mi esposa –Kaname mira a rido enojado aparece atrás de rido Hirume teniendo sus ojos cafés hermosos y brillosos acariciando su vientre infeliz y triste.

A que venitas Kaname tú y yo no hay nada que nos une –Se va triste a su cuarto.

Detente Hirume tú eres mi esposa y ese bebe es nuestro él es nuestro mundo –La princesa estando parada de espalda escuchándolos a los dos triste.

No vengas no me toques Kaname –La princesa cierra sus ojos y los abre teniendo de nuevo sus ojos de color rojo y otro azul igual a su padre siendo ambos uno mismo.

Hija Regresa con Kuran Kaname es una Orden hija te casaste con el por qué yo fui que tu matrimonio sea así es tu esposo te tocara partes de tu cuerpo Hirume –Sonríe mirando a Kaname parada donde su mano para acepte Hirume

Haruka Kuran mi hermano es muy amable presiente en todo pero padre igual yo pero ella tiene la reencarnación de tu padre creciendo en su vientre –Rido sonríe mirando a Kaname y hirume que aún no acepta a Kaname

Hirume Kuran ven conmigo y ágamos que este bebe nazca feliz -Kaname mira Hirume sonrojada llorando que toca la mano de Kaname despacio y aceptando sus ojos regresan siendo cafés

Bravo Kaname lograste una pequeña confianza de mi hija pero no quiero que mi hija venga aquí sola si pasa Este bebe muere junto con su mami –Sorprendido Kaname rido sonríe malvadamente mirando a Hirume

Si Kaname regresare contigo para que nazca él bebe sano y alegre y este con su padre y madre pero no te daré o mejor dicho no permitiré que me toque y me acaricies –Baja su mano y se va del sótano con Kaname

Kaname y Hirume regresan a la mansión pasan 4 meses Kaname sin poder tocar a Hirume y sin poder sentir a su bebe lo hace con Yuki que espera un bebe de Zero Hirume se siente sola en su cuarto débil por no beber sangre y enferma él bebe comienza a enfermase también y estar también solo sin sentir a su padre Kaname

Kaname Sama Hirume está mal tiene mucha fiebre está hilando mucho y creo que esta morirá si sigue así –Ichiru preocupado y tomando la mano de Hirume que no reacciona

Hirume resiste –Kaname toma su mano y pone su otra mano en su vientre siente él bebe creciendo sonríe un poco Hirume despierta mirando a Kaname débil y enferma susurra levemente

Kaname cuida a Haruka mi bebe no lo dejes solo –Se duerme Hirume pero para Kaname sorprendido escucha un llanto débil y tierno que esta saliendo del vientre entre las piernas le corta el codón domical carga a un hermoso niño tiene su cabello castaño ojos cafés un niño pequeño y débil a la vez especial por su poder que Haruka Kuran anterior el padre de Kuran Kaname

Kuran Hirume despierta Tu Hijo te necesita más que nunca –Acaricia su mejilla y su hermoso cabello mira que sus labios esta húmedo por los besos que él le da todas las noches

Kaname Sama –Despierta estando aun débil porque nunca tomo la sangre de Kaname por lo que lo que le oculto.

Haruka aprendió a usar su poder cuando sonríe las cosas renacen –Sonríe Kaname teniendo a Hirume en sus brazos juntos en la cama

Mi bebe está bien Kaname –Se sonroja mucho estando de nuevo en los brazos de Kaname

Si hirume él está bien ahora él duerme en su cunita abrasa sus peluches y duerme tiernamente se parece a ti cuando se sonrojan –Kaname acerca sus labios a los labios de Hirume estando juntos otra vez por él bebe, Kaname pone su mano en la parte intima de Hirume se sonroja tiernamente poniendo su cálida mano encima de Kaname deteniéndolo su intención de hacer el amor

Kaname no lo agás aún estoy muy enojada aun contigo cuando nos casamos me hiciste el amor sin amarme y no quiero volver sentirte encima de mi Kaname tengo miedo de otra mentira tuya –Se levanta de la cama sonrojada siente y mira que Kaname agarra su mano acostándola en la cama

Hirume cuando tú no me dejabas tocarte sentí tu amor y tu odio Asia mi sentí que fui injusto acerté eso comprendí y recordé los besos que nos damos y sentir tu cálida y suave cuerpo delicado como una rosa acerté mía sentir los besos que y lamidas que me dabas en la cama cuando estabas excitada y enamorada de mi –Se sonroja Hirume tiernamente mira a Kaname sonriendo pone su manos en su espalda cerca de su cuello estando muy cerca de un beso

Cuando entrabas al cuarto miraba que me tu sentías algo por mí y no era lastima sino alegría y felicidad cuando sentía unas pataditas le decía a Haruka que estabas con nosotros no aquí si no en nuestro corazón y pensamientos él no te sintió y menos yo por eso cuando iba abajo a verte siempre te vas y me sentí mal –Mira otro lado Hirume triste

Volverás a sentirme –Kaname mira a hirume sus ojos se pone rojos lame lentamente el cuello de hirume y con una sola mano comienza a desnudar lentamente por abajo a hirume baja su pantalón y su bóxer comienza a penetrarla lentamente mientras la mordía su cuello bebiendo su sangre lentamente Hirume comienza a sentí a Kaname dentro de ella una noche para los dos una noche de pasión su matrimonio se consume con amor.

Continuara.


End file.
